


All Tied Up

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen like playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

"Why is she here?” hissed Arthur as he eyed the girl laughing over a flower with Merlin. He glared accusingly at Elyan. Why couldn’t he leave his annoying sister at home? She was constantly trying to boss him around.

“Dad made me bring her. Said he was too busy too keep an eye on her. He wouldn’t let me come without her”

“Oh fine. Let’s play Knights. She can be the princess or something captured by some great monster and we’ll go save her!”

“I’m going to be Sir Gwaine the Wonderful!” Gwaine grinned as he picked up his wooden sword and swung it around, “Greatest knight of all the land, handsome, clever, wonderful and all the girls would love me.”

“Ha! You may be handsome and clever but I am clearly the best fighter!” crowed Arthur, knocking Gwaine’s sword out of his hand easily.

As the other boys started to scuffle over who really was the greatest knight, Elyan tentatively approached his sister. He wasn’t sure how she would react to her role in the game. The last time he said something about her not being able to look after herself, she had smacked him in the head.

“What are we playing? Can I be a knight too? I can be Sir Guinevere. Look I even brought my own sword. Dad made it for me.”

“Girls can’t be knights!” scoffed Elyan. He could not understand why Gwen always had to be so difficult. Couldn’t she understand that girls were different from boys?

Before Elyan could tell Gwen what she was supposed to do in the game, Arthur was hollering for his “knights”. Eagerly, Gwen scampered over, her tiny wooden sword gripped tightly in her hand.

Glancing at Gwen, Arthur grumbled, “Hey! You’re supposed to be the princess. Go sit somewhere and we’ll come save you.” For good measure, he gave her a light shove.

“No! I want to be a knight. Merlin can be the princess. He hates fighting anyway.”

“You’re a girl! Girls can’t be knights! My dad says so!”

“Why not?”

“Because girls are weak and because they all want to be princesses!” Arthur couldn’t believe he had to explain such obvious things to Gwen. She really was quite annoying.

Waving her sword dangerously in front of Arthur, Gwen walked up to him. “You might be a prince but I don’t have to listen to you. I want to be a knight. I’m sure the others are fine with me being a knight.” She looked around at the other children - Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Merlin, daring them to contradict her.

Lancelot cleared his throat. “I’m sure Gwen would make a fantastic knight. It’ll still be fun.”

“Of course you’d say that! You’re practically in love with Gwen,” muttered Arthur as he glared unhappily at Gwen. When none of the other boys made any move to support Arthur’s stance, he grumbled under his breath. “Fine. Whatever. She can be a knight.”

“Yay!” Gwen bounced gleefully, “We need someone to rescue!” Grinning slyly, she pointed her sword at Arthur.

“What me? I just let you be a knight!”

Twenty minutes later, Arthur found himself tied to a tree in the middle of the forest awaiting rescue. Elyan stood beside him, supposedly guarding him.

“Stop laughing!”

Elyan chortled, “I’m sorry Sire but I can’t believe Gwen tackled you and tied you up!”

“I let her ok? And you all just stood around and watched.” Arthur swore that very moment he would never let any girl tie him up again. It was too humiliating.

++++

Gwen experimentally swings Excalibur as she takes in the sight in front of her.

“Well, aren’t you going to rescue me Sir Guinevere?” the figure pulls at the ropes binding him, mild amusement in his voice.

A slow smile spreads across Gwen’s face as she moves slightly towards the bed, sword in hand. She allows her gaze to move across the figure, taking in the hard lines and smooth skin. Her voice is low and heavy with passion. “I don’t know. I quite like you like this.”

“Have you not fought dragons and monsters to rescue me from the bloodthirsty bandit who snatched me?”

Her smile widens and she sits herself at the edge of the bed, within touching distance of the captive. Clad in his sleep linen with ruffled hair, he looks almost like an angel, except for the smirk across his face. For a kidnapped prince, he appears way too pleased with his situation.

Placing the sword down carefully, Gwen pulls at the ties of her dress.

“What will you give me to rescue you Sire?” The ties come loose and for a moment the captive is distracted.

“Hmm ….” She can feel his eyes caress her skin. “I think I could make my rescue well worth it.”

Laughing, she allows her bodice to fall from her as she bends to pick up Excalibur. Steadily, she runs the blade lightly along his chest before she uses it to shift his shirt up. She can see him tremble under the touch of the blade and inexplicably, it pleases her.

“Gwen …” he groans out.

“That’s Sir Guinevere for you,” she barely gets it out before she giggles, “and I believe you are at my mercy now.”

WIth his hands bound to the bed posts, she realises she is unable to remove his shirt. Instead she turns her attention to his breeches. The sword is getting heavy in her hands and if she were honest, she much preferred to touch him with her own hands. Letting the sword drop to the floor, Gwen starts to undo the ties of his breeches. As her fingers fumbles against his waist, she can hear his breathing speed up.

“I’ve never been rescued this way before,” he mutters, his hips jerking every time her hand brushes, accidentally of course, across his groin.

"I don't think you are in any position to complain." Her hands rest lightly on his hardness as she addresses him.

His body strains towards her. “Why don’t you let me give you a little of your reward now?”

She has finally undone his breeches and tugs it down his legs. His breathing is harsher now and it takes all her self-control to not jump on him. Her fingers linger on his thighs, careful not to touch his length.

“Guinevere …” he grits out, his eyes pleading.

The way her names rolls off his tongue shatters what little control she has and she leans over and brushes a kiss across his lips. At least that was the intention. He opens his mouth and with the ease of having done this a million times, she slipped her tongue in.

Everything shifts then. There’s an urgency in the air as Gwen presses herself against him, tilting her head as he nibbles and bites against her throat. She is lying on top of him, her dress crumpled at her waist, her hips nestled between his legs. She wriggles a little, enjoying the hardness against her thigh. Someone moans and someone gasps. Perhaps it was both of them.

“Let me touch you.” It’s almost an order and she almost complies. But it breaks the frantic atmosphere and Gwen pulls away instead.

“The way I see it, I’m in charge right now.” Her steady voice bellies the fire burning in her and she is making the effort to slow things down. It is not often that she has the King of Camelot tied to her bed and she wants it to last.

Arthur simply growls in response as he lifts himself off the bed as much as his binds would allow. His muscles flexes, highlighted by the soft glow of candles and Gwen feels her heart jump, silly because it is not the first time she’s seen him naked. The heat between her legs swells and unconsciously, she licks her lips.

He smiles at that gesture and his eyes, warm in the darkness, beckons her. She sheds what clothing is left and settles down beside him. Reaching out, she draws circles on his chest before moving lower to cup him gently.

“Is this for me?” she whispers hotly into his ear, enjoying the way it throbs in her small hands. She aches too and suddenly, all this teasing is too much and she needs him. She needs him in her. Slowly, she shifts so she’s on top of him, hovering.

“Gwen …” he moans again as she lowers herself slowing onto him, feeling his length filling her. Lifting his head, he attempts to capture her nipple in his mouth but ends up grasping at air. His movements attract Gwen’s attention and she willingly offers her breast to him. The feel of his teeth pulling and tugging at her only serves to heighten the sensations and soon she’s riding him hard. Her head falls, buried in the crook of his neck as she moves faster and faster.

She knows she’s mumbling nonsense now. He’s chanting her name. The moment before she crashes is her favourite and she tries to prolong it by slowing down but it’s futile. Sensations overwhelm her and she collapses onto Arthur.

“My binds …” he rasps in her ear and she eases herself away to untie him. Fumbling with shaking hands, she gives up and uses Excalibur to cut through the ropes. The moment Arthur is freed, he flips her over and thrusts back into her. His hands squeeze her breasts and he devours her lips. Slowly, he brings one hand down between them and rubs her clit.

Heat flares up in her again and she’s moving urgently against him, her hands tangled in his hair. She feels him jerk against her and she knows he’s coming and when his fingers presses down on her, she groans his name and shudders as well.

It takes a while before he withdraws and scoops her into his arms.  
“Mmmm …” Her eyelids are heavy and she snuggles into him.

“I can’t believe you tied me up while I was asleep.”

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy being tied up by me?”

“No. It’s just that I think you’ve always wanted to tie me up haven’t you?”

“Oh?”

“Oh yes. I still remember that little girl who never knew her place. She tackled me once and tied me to a tree. Obviously you had a thing for me even …”

His words are muffled when she covers his lips with her own.

“Shut up Arthur.”


End file.
